Someone to Belong With
by loneguppy
Summary: Olivia returns to this universe accompanied by a friend from the other side. She will survive another confrontation with her alternate self with unexpected consequences. There will be a double dose of Olivia, I hope. Sequel to Remember Me.
1. The Return

**The events of this story takes place right after Frank and Olivia leave for Boston in "Remember Me".**

* * *

"You say this is still a highway on your side. Maybe you should pull over right here and give this a try." Charlie indicates a stretch of isolated road, in the blight zone.

Frank and Olivia had picked up Charlie on the way to Boston. His SUV was the only other vehicle within sight for miles.

Olivia got out of the car. Seeing all the dead trees made her shudder. Frank puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Olivia nods.

Charlie takes out a box and reveals the contents inside.

"This is a psi wave enhancer. It is activated by an individual's psychic energy. The user wears it. It will allow the user to project a field large enough to envelop any thing or person we tag and bring them along for the ride. We've already placed a marker in your vehicle and on Frank." Dumbfounded Olivia looks from Charlie to Frank.

"I'm coming too. You are in no condition to drive." Olivia looks at her hands. There were new bandages to cover the old and new injuries she had sustained yesterday.

Charlie hangs a lanyard with a pendant around Olivia's neck.

"Anytime you are ready." Charlie stands back.

Olivia closes her eyes. The only sound she could hear was her heart beating. She clears her mind and focused on finding the other side. She found herself holding her breath, when she finally exhaled; her legs felt weak. It was a good thing Frank was there to catch her, as she fell backwards.

Olivia looked up and gazed at Frank's concerned expression. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bird fly by.

"We made it." She said, basking in the cool breeze.

She also detected a faint sound in the distance. It wasn't the birds or the tree leaves rustling. Whatever it was, it was getting louder and louder. She turned her head and readjusted her vision to see what it could be. In one swift motion, she stood up and dragged Frank up with her, narrowly missing the train that whizzed by.

"I almost forgot this was even here on this side." Olivia said indicating the train tracks.

Frank helps brush the dirt off Olivia's clothes with his hand, before they climb back into their SUV. She was feeling embarrassed by the attention he is showing her.

"If we keep heading in this direction, we should be in Boston in about two hours."

It's night by the time they make a turn onto Olivia's street. They park a block down from her place. Olivia was about to get out when she sees a familiar silhouette walk out of a car way ahead of them. Frank, noticing the expression on Olivia's face, follows her gaze and saw what she was seeing.

At this distance, Olivia could tell she was dressed in her clothes and she even adopted her gait, when she walks. It felt like watching an out of body experience. It dawned on her then that she could not go home right now.

"Get me out of here."

That was all Olivia could manage to say. Frank understood what she meant.

* * *

**Someone suggested I write about Olivia bringing Frank back with her.**  
**If our heroes on this side can't sway alter-Liv from her mission, maybe someone from her past could convince her.  
Or as Ella would have you believe, true love will conquer all.**


	2. Knocked Out

Frank had driven them far, quite literally to the outskirts of the city. Olivia remained quiet the whole time. He had no choice but to stop at a motel for the night, because the SUV was almost out of fuel. He didn't have any money to pay for gas. Olivia was going to have to get money at the bank when it opens tomorrow.

Olivia looked around the small room, formulating her next move. She sat by the bed and started to dial the phone on the night table.

"Rachel. Hey."

"No. Nothing is wrong...Just it's been so long since I last called."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you."

Olivia slowly replaces the receiver.

"Her cover must be perfect...She has pretty much been living my life, this entire time. No one suspects a thing."

"To what end?" Frank sits down by the edge of the bed.

"The Secretary wants his son back. And Peter trusts me. If _she_ has his trust, _she_ can coerce him into doing whatever she wants…It's going to be hard to convince people she is not who she claims to be." Olivia leans back exhausted. It's been a long day for her.

"We need to draw her out."

"How will you convince her to meet us?"

"I'm going to use myself as bait." After a moment of silence, Frank changes the subject.

"You hungry? I got Ellen's soup from the car." He holds out a thermos and two mugs.

That night, Frank laid wide awake on a couch while he watched Olivia sleep. She yelled out only once in her sleep from an apparent nightmare. He was beginning to worry for her mental well-being.

The next evening Frank and Olivia waited for Agent Dunham to show up at a culvert. When she came, Olivia stood at the opposite end from her, while Frank remained hidden from sight.

"You came."

"I was curious. I didn't think you would escape from the Secretary."

"You have been here for weeks. What about your mission? I thought you were good at your assignment."

"What's the hurry? Can't a girl enjoy herself?"

"You know I could expose you for the fraud you really are with a simple phone call."

"Who would believe you? I make a better you than you. I can make them think you are the impostor. Better yet. I can make sure you don't make it out of here alive to even try."

Olivia found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Frank watched just before Liv fired a shot. In a split second, he lunged for Olivia. But he was too late. He only managed to move the target off center. He saw that Olivia wince when she landed on the ground. She was hit.

"What? What are you doing here?" Agent Dunham and Frank Stanton looked at each other briefly before he gathered Olivia up and fled as quickly as possible in the other direction.

When he realized that no one had followed them, Frank put Olivia down to assess her injuries. There was a lot of blood on her scalp, but she was conscious and alert; she must not have been hurt that badly. When she tried to stand up though, she fell back hard into his arms.

"Damn it!"


	3. Reflections

Olivia was wheeled into the recovery ward, where Frank has been allowed to remain by her side. He had told the nurses he was her husband for sake of convenience. They operated on her for two hours to stop the hemorrhaging. Thankfully the bullet did not penetrate the skull. The doctor informed him that there was no danger of a swelling developing from the resultant blood loss.

She was in pretty bad shape still. Her head was bandaged. You can see blood beneath the gauze. And she was breathing through a tracheal tube. Frank managed to find a part of her arm where he can safely touch. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry this happened to you, Olivia. You didn't deserve this."

* * *

"_List__en to me. What happened today scared me. I've never seen this side of you. I can't believe you have such a blatant disregard for human life. I wish you would come to your senses. This mission of yours is wrong. Can't you see that? I miss you, Liv. Come to the hospital if you want to talk."_

Liv slam the handset into its socket harder than she should have. Why is he siding with her?

From the first moment Agent Dunham stepped into _her_ apartment, she got a sense of who Olivia Dunham from this side really was. They weren't that different after all.

They both needed to be in control of their lives. Only _hers_ was in a state of flux. That explains why _she_ had taken up drinking. _She_ had lost her lover, whose past was as much a mystery as _her_ special assignment with Fringe Division. Tragedy seems to follow _her_.

It appears it was no coincidence _she_ became mixed up with the Bishops. The Walter Bishop from this side experimented on _her_ as a child. At the same time, for some reason beyond Liv's understanding, _she_ was close to these two men. _She_ even went as far as developing feelings for Peter Bishop.

Had losing Peter, been the reason _she_ threw her life into the wind to get him back? It seemed like a foolhardy gesture.

What's more puzzling is the Secretary's obsession with wanting _her_ dead. Assuming he was behind all the attempts on _her_ life. What does this say about the impression the Secretary have of herself? Was he using her as he had used _her_? These are questions that weighed on her lately. But all Liv knew was that she had to complete her assignment. Is this blind obedience? Liv doesn't know any more.

Liv isn't ambivalent towards Olivia Dunham. The realization that she is no longer unique has finally hit home. Every day she is here is a constant reminder that someone else has her identity here. It could have easily been her life. Looking at a mirror now, she can't tell anymore whether she is looking at herself or the other Olivia.

"I _am_ Olivia Dunham! I am not _an imposter_!"

She feels wetness on her face.

"What is this? Am I crying? I don't cry. I haven't cried since Rachel's funeral. Gee. I am becoming weak as _she_ is."

Maybe Frank is right.

On the way to the hospital, Liv calls Peter.

"_Hello?_"

"It's...Olivia...Meet me at County General."


	4. Redemption

The instant their eyes met, there was nothing Liv wanted more than to wipe the hurt from Frank's face. When he didn't move, Liv walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. After a beat, Frank returned her embrace. She missed how good he feels.

"I'm sorry, Babe…I shouldn't have kept secrets from you…"

"Then why did you?"

"To be honest, I don't really know myself. It's been like living in a dream these pass few weeks. Nothing seems real."

"Come on." Frank leads her by the hand to Olivia's room.

Liv peeks into the room with trepidation. Olivia was lying very still on the bed. She had been disconnected from the breathing tubes earlier. The steady rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was breathing on her own.

Liv looked at Olivia's bandaged face and was suddenly gripped by a flood of emotions.

"What have I done? I save people; I don't hurt them." Unable to suppress the tears, she steps outside to take a breath.

Later in the waiting room, Liv holds out a drink for Frank.

"Mmm. Coffee _and_ chocolate?"

"Yah. Simple pleasures of life."

"Olivia had a living will, you know? No life support." Liv nods solemnly.

"I'd forgotten how dangerous your job was. I look at her like this and think how easily it could be you. It's frightful." Liv nods again.

"We are made of the same stock, me and her. She'll pull through. She's tough." Liv said seriously.

"Did you know that she crossed over to our side for love?" Liv looks over in the direction of Olivia's room.

"She has feelings for Peter Bishop. As far as I know, they haven't been together at all…I asked myself over and over, if I were her, would I have done what she did? I couldn't honestly say." Frank grasped her hand.

At that moment, Peter enters the ward.

"It's time to face the music." Liv and Frank stand and begin walking together hand in hand to meet him.

"Olivia."

"Peter Bishop. Frank Stanton...He's...eh...my partner…" Peter looks at Liv askance.

"_Your_ partner…" Liv looks to Frank.

"There's something you need to see."

They take him to Olivia's room.

Peter's eyes widen at the sight of the figure on the bed. He quickly does a double take to Liv and back to Olivia.

"How… How did this happen?" Peter said while holding Olivia's hand.

"…The long and short of it; your father sent me to persuade you to go back and Frank here risked his life to bring her back and convince me to abandon my mission…"

"You are lucky she is still alive." Just then there was a squeeze from Olivia's hand. Peter could see that her eyes were darting about. She swallowed and her gaze landed on him.

"Peter?"

"Hey. How do you feel?" He holds a cup for her to sip from.

"My head hurts." She croaked.

"Sorry about that." She turns to see Liv and Frank together. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You did it Frank."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Olivia Dunham, you are good people." He said this while looking at Liv, who was in his arms.

"How are we going to get back now?"

"Liv." Olivia said while indicating the drawer.

"That's a psi wave enhancer." Liv takes out the pendant.

"Walter."

"You mean Dr. Bishop can help us go home with this?"

Olivia nods. Liv leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know you were right about you being me. Thank you."

A few days later, Olivia was feeling much better. Peter came by the hospital with some soup. Frank suggested Liv share her mother's recipe.

"Olivia. You know I care for you very much."

"I care about you too." Peter kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared in New York."

"When did we kiss in New York, Peter?"

~FIN~

* * *

**Sort of a happy ending. Eh?**  
**Somehow I imagine the creators would try something like this to keep Peter and Olivia apart for as long as possible.**  
**This one was a little hard. I wasn't sure I could find alter-Liv's voice to carry over 2 chapters.**  
**I am dedicating this to wjobsessed for suggesting the idea for this story.  
I hope you like it.**


End file.
